


Kevin

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: So Much Trouble [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Fix-It, Kevin Knows Everything, Kink Negotiation, Kink education, M/M, Multi, Neither Tony Nor Peter Sex Up OMCs, Not Beta Read, Power Imbalance, Slow Burn, Starker D/s, Submission, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Read at your own risk.  If you're here for the legal-age smut, it's coming. If you don't like smut at all, you- you should really learn how to read tags.  Kevin is just in the fic as a neutral expert for Peter to learn about D/s, so don't freak out about the Original Male Character.~~~When Kevin arrives, Peter doesn’t know what he expected, but he didn’t expect… this.  Kevin is a well-dressed man who hugs Tony, kisses Pepper on the cheek and says, “Delighted, I do miss you, thanks ever so,” and turns to Peter with a playful wink and says, “And so who is this dishy treat, standing here just waiting for us to be introduced?”Tony laughs and says, “This is Trouble, Kevin.  Name of Peter, Peter Parker.”“Ahh, one of your superhero harem,” says Kevin enthusiastically.“It’s not a harem,” scoffs Tony, “It’s a team, and they’re not mine.”
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: So Much Trouble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562707
Comments: 31
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I posted before I made friends in the comments.
> 
> Triggers aplenty here, let me know if I missed one and I can add more tags and warnings.
> 
> NOT ENDGAME COMPLIANT. (Let's be real here, this AU is barely MCU compliant.)
> 
> For completionists, DEAD DOVE warning, this series is going to be EXPLICIT D/s Starker. Once Peter's of age, there will be sex, is what I'm saying. BE WARNED.
> 
> For prudes, these are fictional characters and I've double checked, no one actually has a skeevy real-life relationship as a result of this series, so, like, relax. No one is going to get hurt. They're not real.

When Kevin arrives, Peter doesn’t know what he expected, but he didn’t expect… this. Kevin is a well-dressed man who hugs Tony, kisses Pepper on the cheek and says, “Delighted, I do miss you, thanks ever so,” and turns to Peter with a playful wink and says, “And so who is this dishy treat, standing here just waiting for us to be introduced?”

Tony laughs and says, “This is Trouble, Kevin. Name of Peter, Peter Parker.”   
  
“Ahh, one of your superhero harem,” says Kevin enthusiastically.   
  
“It’s not a harem,” scoffs Tony, “It’s a team, and they’re not mine.”   
  
“Not that he wouldn’t try for it, if he thought he could get it,” Kevin says as an aside to Ms. Potts, and she inclines her head in agreement to his point. Tony splutters and Peter instantly loves Kevin.   
~~~

They eat dinner, with Kevin ribbing Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark giving as good as he gets and Ms. Potts actually giggling so hard at one point she snorts some wine, so Peter doesn’t feel as awkward at his own helpless tears after choking on some water later on. Kevin is occasionally camp and sometimes diva and always switching it up. His accent is so strongly, broadly New York and Peter feels like he was homesick before meeting Kevin, and now he’s home, in a funny way.   
  
Kevin waves away Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts once he notices Peter has finished eating and says, cheerfully, “Time for talks, you two lovebirds stay out here, we serious men are going to go solve the world’s problems- elsewhere! Lead on, Peter, my boy.”   
  
Peter takes him to a guestroom, with a comfortable couch, and throws himself into it with abandon. He has so many questions, but when Kevin calmly seats himself next to Peter, he can’t make himself pick one to go first.   
  
“So, Peter,” says Kevin, “either I make terrible jokes to cut the tension, or I tell you what I know- or suspect I know- about you, and you and I chat about that for awhile. Which do you prefer? Gentle, or jump in?”   
  
Peter is so grateful for the offer. “Jump in?” he asks tentatively.   
  
Kevin tilts his head and leans forward a bit, his voice becoming serious and gentle and so kind Peter’s throat aches a little, “Your very good friends called me and said you were taking some pretty big steps forward into this life, this life I like to believe can be lived safely, and sanely, and with full consent. And joy. In talking to them, and watching you tonight, I believe this is true. Would you like to hear more about what I think I know about you?”   
  
Peter nods, eyes rapt on Kevin’s mobile and expressive face. “Again, I have only watched you for one night, and spoken to our friends briefly. I think, if I had to guess, that you are one of the lucky individuals who has what we call an authority kink. Kink is just a word that means ‘attraction,’ although I am sure you’ve heard it used negatively, kids these days. An attraction, then, to authority, to people in positions of authority. If I had to guess, since puberty, there’s always been a teacher-”   
  
Peter vents a laugh. “More than one,” he confesses ruefully. “But most recent? History teacher. And- yes. I- I- yes. I think, yes, I have an- what you said.”   
  
Kevin’s eyes crinkle, laugh lines spreading, as he responds, “Authority kink. It’s important to define ourselves with words, so that we do not let others do the defining, Mr. Parker. Learn how to say the things you want to embrace.”   
  
He takes a breath and sits back minutely and says, “There are so many different flavors of every kink available, Mr. Parker, it is one of the amazing things about the human mind that it is individual to each person on this planet. What I have found to be true is that the attractions we feel might open us up to other attractions, in the same way that a desire for chocolate ice cream might lead one to a love of chocolate mint ice cream. So, let us quick run through the flavors of kink that I have found to be connected to authority and see if you want to know more about them?”   
  
Peter nods eagerly.   
  
They run through a bunch of things- discipline, praise, ageplay (and Peter crinkles his nose, he can’t imagine wanting to be anything other than  _ older _ ), DaddyDoms and lil’boys, and then talk about submission, and safe submission, and Peter can finally ask how you know to choose between yellow and red, he’s been dying to know how you  _ know _ . Kevin throws out scenarios, and stories, and Peter learns the other thing he is burning to know, which is, what do you do after you say  _ red _ , just by listening to Kevin talk about people he once knew. Kevin tells him about games he knows are popular with people in the authority scene, like edging and climax denial, about permission, about begging, about humiliation and degradation, and about pampering, which slides into aftercare. He explains very seriously about the need for negotiation, what makes for good negotiation, and how very important honesty is in everything that Peter and Mr. Stark will do. Peter takes it all in, even when Kevin is telling stories about relationships gone wrong, about submissives who didn’t set up boundaries, about dominants who abuse their authority. Kevin switches to talking about safe sex, which Peter already knew, but then adds in safe kinky sex and Peter is fairly certain Mr. Stark isn’t old enough for some of the scenarios and implements Kevin introduces him to, via the Starkphone. 

Peter is laughing at one of Kevin’s stories about a trip to HomeDepot (DomDepot, insists Kevin), and when the laugh dies down he tilts his head and asks, “So… did you… for Mr. Stark, did you...?”   
  
Kevin stills and leans forward and Peter startles when he grabs his chin in a firm grip. “You ought to be ashamed,” Kevin says quietly, and Peter stills in his grip, shocked at the change in the man’s demeanor, shocked by the force of the words after all the laughing and joking that had come before. “With such nice friends as Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, do you think they would do that to you? Call up an old ex to train you up? You ought to be ashamed for those wicked thoughts.” And then he sits there, holding Peter’s chin in one hand and gives Peter’s head a little shake and he  _ waits _ . Peter can feel the blush creep up his neck and into his face and his eyes fill with tears, unbidden, under Kevin’s serious dark eyes. Kevin nods and says, “Good boy, just as you should be,” and releases his chin. Then he pauses and says, “I’m no submissive, Peter,” and Peter huff out a breath and replies, “Got that,” and Kevin chuckles and they move on.    


~~~  
Later, rejoining Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts for dessert, Peter stands beside Tony, their shoulders not quite touching, as Ms. Potts and Kevin get out plates and cut the cheesecake and exclaim over the bakery that produced it, and he mutters, “I let Kevin touch me. I didn’t- I didn’t stop him. He-” he chokes on the words, but it’s important, it’s so important that Tony be able to trust him, “he was saying I should be ashamed and he had his hand on my chin, Mr. Stark.”   
  
Tony turns just a fraction towards him and murmurs, “And were you ashamed of your bad behavior, trouble-mine?”   
  
And Peter can feel his body bow in towards Tony’s, his muscles tensing, his dick twitching just a little, and he feels like the words are pulled from some pit deep in his stomach when he answers, “Yes, sir.”   
  
Tony turns to look at him, and Peter is blushing furiously but still meets his eyes. “Good,” says Tony decisively. “Perfect. Next time, ask him not to touch.”   
  
Peter nods and mutters, “Yes, sir.” and Tony motions for Peter to go first through the door back to the kitchenette, where Pepper and Kevin are already dishing up the cheesecake onto plates and Kevin is telling Pepper about his regular diner in New Jersey. Everyone in Jersey has a diner, and they all talk incessantly about their diners, but Peter bites down on a piece of cheesecake, standing at the breakfast bar while the others sit, and thinks maybe this is the best cheesecake he’s ever had and Kevin might be onto something, here.   


~~~

  
Kevin eventually announces he absolutely must leave and Peter offers to walk him to the elevator. Kevin smiles indulgently and lets Peter help him put his coat on and they compare schedules for their next meet up, settling on a Thursday the following month. Peter pushes the button for the elevator and Kevin startles him by leaning in and saying softly, “You are a precious thing and I can see from the look in his eyes that my old friend knows how to value you. I am glad he’s taking such good care of you, and it is an honor to share what I know about the safe, sane, consensual life. If you ever need help- or a place to go while you wait for him to come help you- I am here. It would be an honor.” He pats Peter on the cheek and Peter, flushed and uncomfortable and shocked, stammers, “Please, please don’t, I didn’t ask Mr. Stark-” and leans away.   
  
“Ahh. Allow an old man to keep you in a bit of trouble then,” teases Kevin. “Stay good, Peter Parker.”   
  
“Yessir,” stammers Peter, as the elevator doors open and Kevin steps inside. “You’re not old,” he protests, as Kevin pushes the button.    
  
Kevin raises a single eyebrow and says, “See you very soon, Mr. Parker. Stay good.”   
  
Peter walks back to the kitchen, where Ms. Potts and Tony-Mr. Stark were last sitting, to find them still there, at the breakfast bar, with what looks like cheesecake, round 2.   
  
Ms. Potts smiles to see him, pushing out another slice of cheesecake, and says, “So, dish, tell me everything you think about our Kevin.”   
  
“Well, he’s- I mean, he’s not at all like Mr. Stark,” confides Peter, “But there, I mean, he is definitely  _ not _ like me.”   
  
Tony tilts his head and says, quiet and steady, “Kevin is a lot like me, well, like me taken to an extreme, I guess. He was our first choice because he’s, well, he’s a Daddy Dom, and he’s always taking on orphans who are getting their cherries popped and then passing them on to their forever homes. I mean, I’m not into that Daddy stuff, please, with the issues I have that would be a disaster-”   
  
“ _ Had been _ a disaster,” corrects Pepper slyly.

“Yes, well,  _ he _ wanted me to try with that guy,” protests Tony, “That was all on Kevin.”

Pepper snorts, and says, “You could have tried harder.”   
  
“What? I literally could not have!”   
  
“You are a billionaire genius playboy and you let the playboy team down when you sent that gorgeous young man back to Kevin in great condition and very very confused about his visit to the Ritz,” teases Pepper.    
  
Peter is fascinated, he wants to hear more, so he stays very quiet, hoping they’ll forget about him, but it’s no luck because Mr. Stark is turning to face him square on and point. “You do not listen to a word she is saying, do you hear me?”   
  
And Peter squints at him and thinks about all the possible responses and thinks about Kevin saying, “keep you in a little trouble” and thinks  _ I can do that for myself, thanks, sir _ . And then he says, “So, Pepper Potts, dish, tell me everything about Tony’s failure with this guy, I cannot wait.”   
  
“Oh! That is  _ not _ how this is going to work, there will be  _ no _ ganging up on me,” declares Tony, his body language flamboyantly outraged.    
  
Peter and Pepper share a look and both of them end up giggling on their next bites, synched in a kind of happy joy Peter did not ever expect to feel.   
  
“I see how it is,” growls Tony, but it’s not his real growl. His next bite of cheesecake is ferocious.   
  
“I liked him,” Peter confides to the kitchen in general. “He made me feel like I’m not a freak, you know, for wanting… this. It was nice, to- to talk to someone without, you know, feeling stuff about what we were saying.”   
  
Ms. Potts reaches out and touches his cheek and says, “Good, Peter. We wanted exactly that for you. Kevin is discreet and you do not need to worry about talking to him about pretty much anything.” She lets her hand drop back to her fork and Peter slants a glance at Mr. Stark and asks, “Should- should I tell Ms. Potts or-”   
  
Tony’s pupils are blown wide and he leans in and says, roughly, “Ms. Potts has made you very welcome and  _ she _ is very welcome. Color?”

“Green,” replies Peter rapidly, looking between them. Mr. Stark is full of tension, and Peter can feel a matching tension rising in him, but Ms. Potts is calm and cool, swirling the last bite of the cheesecake on the fork across her tongue before placing the fork on the plate with a  _ tck _ , and smiling genially at both of them equally.   
  
“Mm,” says Ms. Potts. “And on that wonderful note, I am going up to bed. Mr. Stark, I will consider it yet another failure if you immediately follow me up. Peter-” and Peter startles, ripping his gaze away from Mr. Stark- “you are perfect and fun and I like you quite a bit. Try not to get eaten tonight, mm?”   
  
“Yes, ma’am, Ms. Potts,” stammers Peter. “No touching. No watching. No photos.” Tony’s eyes somehow darken and he eats the last bites of cheesecake savagely as Peter recites the Big Three they’ve agreed on.    
  
“Thatta boy,” murmurs Ms. Potts as she heads for the penthouse stairs. “Good luck,” she calls over her shoulder and if you paid Peter money, he couldn’t figure out who she was offering that support to.


	2. Chapter 2

“Color,” rasps Mr. Starks voice, pushing back his plate and reaching for Peter’s emptied plate.   
  
“Green?” asks Peter tentatively.   
  
“Green because you think I want you to be green or green because-” begins Tony, placing the dishes next to Ms. Pott’s and gesturing for Peter to follow him into the living room.   
  
“Green because I like what we’re doing right now,” interrupts Peter immediately, following because of course he’s following Mr. Stark, he had followed Mr. Stark into  _ space _ . “Green because I feel safe.”   
  
Mr. Stark nods in satisfaction and says, “So he went over a lot with you tonight, then.”   
  
Peter nods, uncertain of everything but certain that he wants Mr. Stark- Tony- to keep talking. Tony nods at the loveseat, and says, “Sit.”   
  
Peter sits like someone dropped a lead weight into his lap, his joints unhinging.   
  
“So, genius superhero, tell me what parts you liked best,” and it’s very definitely an order when it’s said like that, Mr. Stark leaning back across from him, his feet very carefully braced on either side of Peter’s legs, not touching in a way that is deliberate and is driving Peter insane. Mr. Stark tosses his head back in false carelessness, his body language bowstring taut, and stares at the ceiling. When Peter hesitates one second too long, he makes a hurry-up gesture.

“I liked-” and Peter has to lick his lips, take a deep breath, and plunges forward, “I liked learning about how to tell you what I like, and how to tell you what feels unsafe, and how important it is to be honest with you, really honest, the kind of honest I- he said- that I won’t ever be with anyone else- it’s a gift I can give you, so you can do- you can be the best- and make sure we both get- I mean, we-it’s so important, Mr. Stark, because you have to- you have to know, but then I have to tell you-and that’s- that’s big, that’s huge, and he said even if I don’t want to, I should, because sometimes I won’t know what’s important-”   
  
“Shhh,” says Mr. Stark, and Peter falls silent gratefully. Mr. Stark-Tony- sits up, and Peter can feel his breath rasp through his chest like someone just kicked him at the eye contact. Mr. Stark watches him, and Peter feels hunted, and then Mr. Stark says, “So, tell me one honest thing you haven’t told me yet, that you wouldn’t tell anyone else.” It comes out like a challenge, an order, and something… more.

Peter thinks as fast as he can, rapidly shuffling through several honest things he could say before admitting, “I didn’t, he was so careful with me, and I like- I like that you’re not careful, sir. I like that you, your hands, when I kissed you, that you held me by my hair, I liked that, sir.” The sirs fall off his lips without conscious effort and when he sees the flash of intensity in Tony’s gaze after each one, he decides to just let them fall. “I thought about it, your hands, in my hair, I thought about it that night for my- my once- I thought how good it felt.” His breathing is messed up but in his defense, this is a lot of honesty.

Mr. Stark drawls, “My birthday and it’s Christmas, you are so fucking perfect. Now tell me something else that’s honest. Something no one else gets to hear from those gorgeous lips of yours, those lips I kissed when you were trying so very hard to get us into so much trouble.”

Peter is hard, so hard it’s hard to think, hard not to touch but not touching is one of the rules, and he needs to be so very good for Mr. Stark. He shifts uncomfortably and Mr. Stark takes note, tipping his head forward with those keen eyes and a slight smile twitching his lips. “Ah, youth,” he drawls. “Time is ticking, Peter Parker,” he mocks, his hands indicating hurry-up again.

“I don’t ask you for permission every day, but every day I want to,” gasps out Peter. “Every morning I wake up and I’m so hard, Mr. Stark, I’m so hard, every morning, and I think about texting just to ask, just to hear you say- just to read the words- and I don’t because what if- what if I sound like an idiot? Some dumb kid, not worth your time, and I think at night, too, I think, it won’t bother you but if I don’t see you that night I never know if you will like it, but I want to. Every night, every night I get so hard, thinking about asking you.”   
  
Mr. Stark’s breathing has changed, subtly, but it’s there. He takes in a deep breath and suddenly springs forward into Peter’s space, inches from him, his arms on either arm of the loveseat, his legs bracketing Peter’s legs, and not one inch of them touching, and he growls, “Stop. Thinking. So. Much.” Peter is so horribly turned on by this moment, this is exactly what’s wrong with him, he shouldn’t- this is- and Mr. Stark leans even closer, so close now that Peter can feel the breath on his cheek as he whispers, “Stop that thinking, Peter Parker.”   
  
Peter’s mind goes completely blank and he just… waits.   
  
Mr. Stark takes another breath, a deep one, and eases back and says in what would almost be a whine, “Perfect, fuck, just- you are not  _ real _ ,” but then he shakes his head and snaps, “You will go to your room. And you will  _ ask _ . And if you wake up tomorrow morning and you so much as think about asking, you will  _ ask _ . No more hiding. No more mind games, trying to out-think me. Do you understand me?”   
  
And Peter closes his eyes and nods, aching with a sense of shame and remorse.   
  
“Good boy,” says Mr. Stark, ironically. Peters eyes fly open, shocked, and Mr. Stark is staring at him with a leaden look as he says, “If you want more sincere praise, you’re going to have to earn it by  _ actually being good _ .”    
  
Peter has never once felt the urge to compare himself, his emotions, to a musical instrument but Mr. Stark is playing him with expert manipulation and Peter is perilously close to coming in his pants. “I will be good,” he mumbles, shifting. “I will be!”   
  
Mr. Stark smiles at him, and stands in one swift motion. “I’ll be waiting. Ask.”

Peter takes a second to just breathe and then calls, before Mr. Stark can leave the room, “Mr. Stark?”   
  
Mr. Stark pauses, hand on the railing to take him up to his suite, and turns slowly back to Peter.   
  
Peter tells him, feeling as serious and earnest as he has ever felt in his whole life, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”   
  
Mr. Stark- Tony- nods and says briskly, “Good night, perfect Peter Parker. Ask.”   
  
Peter waits a few minutes and then stumbles to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is where he left it, exactly, and he scrambles for his phone on the charger. He wants- he wants to shower, wants to remember while water slides down his body and he stands completely nude, wants to remember every moment of this night and replay the scenes a dozen times, but most of all, he wants to _ask_.

 _Sir?_ He texts.

 _Yes, Peter Parker,_ responds Tony, like an asshole, not giving him anything, making him- making him- he types too fast for the phone and has to take a deep breath, and concentrate on erasing and typing slower, each letter deliberate.   
  
_Sir, please, I want to touch myself._

He imagines Tony, reading it, Tony said, Tony said he wanted this, he wants to be asked. He wonders whether Tony just likes it or whether it drives him as crazy as Peter is right now.

The response comes quickly, _Is that all, Peter Parker? Just to touch?_

He concentrates on the words he wants to use, remembering how Tony’s pupils had blown wide and his body had been tight with anticipation when he had given him the truth.  
  
 _No, sir. I want more. I want to think of you, please, and cum,_ he sends.

There’s a slight pause but it’s not long, and he can see Tony typing a reply. There’s a pause before he sends it, but no more typing. Peter guesses he re-read his response but decided not to change it.

_Greedy, greedy, perfect Peter. Yes. Do that. As many times as you need, tonight, all night if you need it, for every missed chance this past week. I want you absolutely wrecked before you close your eyes._

Peter’s breath hitches and he thinks about asking FRIDAY how long he can shower before he uses up all the hot water but there’s probably tankless water heaters here like at the compound, it seems like the Tony thing to install everywhere, and why the fuck is he thinking about plumbing? Oh yeah, to calm down his whole body, which is definitely nearing supernova.

 _Yessir,_ he types, and then adds, _half-way there just thinking about you- this._

The response is so fast, _Good boy,_ and Peter is definitely not a dog but there is something almost mystical about those ridiculous words.   
  
He hits the shower, thinking about Tony, thinking about, _absolutely wrecked_ and _actually being good_ and _get us into trouble_ and _is that all, Peter Parker?_ He doesn’t even make it to Step 1: Shampoo.

The wonderful thing about super spider spit is that Peter can go for literal hours with an intensely short refractory period, which he maybe compared with Ned and MJ one night because MJ is a pushy bitch and Ned is such a complete dork for science. Ned had said, “So, like, how many, though, what’s the upper number?” And Peter had responded, “I don’t know, I usually stop after like ten, it’s just ridiculous, that’s plenty,” and MJ had hummed and said, “Yeah, I usually lose interest about there, too,” and Ned squawked, “Lose _interest_ ?! You’ve never pushed the _limit_ ? Are you kidding me?!” And Peter and MJ had looked at each other and absolutely busted up laughing, and MJ said, “No, seriously Ned, after like eight it’s just stupid and you know you’re being stupid. You start _cramping_ , dude.” And Ned had said, in a horrified tone, “Well _stretch_ first,” and that set MJ and Peter off again.   
  
Peter did not stretch tonight. He stumbles out of the shower after number six, clean, and flops into the bed, this ridiculous bed with the red and blue like 10,000 thread count sheets that glide over his skin. It feels so good that he flips and thinks, _Just gonna rub a little, feels so good,_ but what actually happens is he rubs a lot and thank God this bed is huge, because he can roll over and sleep on the other seven-eighths of it. 


End file.
